


Just as long as you know you got me

by BriaPia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Different revelation of the banquet, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Talking about self-esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: They were halfway home when Viktor started talking again, “You smell really nice, not the same way you did at the banquet but... Homier... Yeah, you smell like home now.”“The banquet?” Yuuri asked with hesitation.Could he mean last Grand Prix Final’s banquet?, he thought, unable to stop the pang of sadness that came with the memory of that competition. “We barely saw each other at the banquet?”“Yuuuuri, so mean, we- we had such a great time at the banquet,” Viktor continued.Or, how with just one phrase a drunk Viktor shifts Yuuri’s world upside down.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwenChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/gifts).



> So this is my Victuuri summer loving gift for [GwenChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan). I really hope that I did justice to the prompt you had in mind and that you like this fic. 
> 
> Once again thanks to the amazing [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun) for betaing this fic.

_A song for my free program, I need a song for the free program, something exciting something that Viktor would approve_

“Yuuuuri, Yuuurii~, are you in there?” 

Yuuri was brought out of his musings by a muffled voice on the other side of his door, Viktor normally tried to respect his personal space by not entering his room abruptly which was something Yuuri highly appreciated. 

He didn't like it when people suddenly intrude in his personal space. 

“I’m coming, just one second,” Yuuri spoke as he stood up from his desk and walked a few steps to open the door. 

Once he let Viktor in the first thing the other man did was to throw himself on the bed, looking at the ceiling, “Yuuuri!” He exclaimed while petting the space on the bed next to him, Yuuri obliged and sat looking at the other man eyes. “I really really want to go Nagahama’s Ramen, please? We should spend time together to get to know each other better,” he finished with a pout. 

Yuuri hesitated, he actually wanted a break from finding a song, and Viktor was right here offering to have dinner with him, something he also wanted to do, for once, he was not feeling so nervous around his coach. Biting his lower lip, he took a look at his desk and his failed attempts to find a suitable song for his free program, he didn't want to let Viktor down with what he decided to chose. He turned to Viktor, not sure if he was able to hide his disappointment. 

“Sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri spoke, hesitant. “I still need to find a good song for the free program, I think I'll pass out on the invitation this time.” 

Something flashed in Viktor’s eyes, but it was gone before Yuuri could decipher its meaning, “Oh, don't worry, I'm so glad you are working hard on that,” sitting up, he gave Yuuri a smile that the younger man suspected was a fake one, “I guess I'll just go by myself. Keep on with the good work.” 

He stood up from the bed and started to walk out of Yuuri’s bedroom, “Try to not stay until too late, you don't want to oversleep tomorrow,” Viktor said, still wearing that fake smile as he closed the door.

\------------------–------------------

A few hours had passed, Yuuri got the idea of calling Phichit and asking him for the contact info of Ketty, the girl who composed his first demo. He figured if he could convince her to redo the song it may result in something more beautiful, not to mention, good enough to show Viktor. Phichit being Phichit only took an hour to get him the information, Yuuri ended up sending the girl an email later that same night.

He turned off his laptop and realized it wasn't quite late yet, maybe Viktor already came back from Nagahama and was lounging somewhere around the onsen. 

Standing up he decided he was going to keep the other man some company, he had seemed a little disappointed when Yuuri refused his invitation, after all. Yuuri looked for Viktor in the man’s room, at the hot springs, the dining area, pretty much everywhere he tended to lounge but he couldn't find him. 

He was returning to his room to get his cellphone and text Viktor when Mari called for him.

“Yuuri! Oh good, you are finally out of your room. Mr. Watanabe called, he says that Viktor has been drinking since he got to his place and he’s worry he isn't going to be able to remember his way back here. Could you go and make him some company or bring him back?” Mari asked, looking at him impassively. 

“S-sure, I don't mind, is he in trouble?”

“Dunno, don't think so either, Mr. Watanabe only mentioned he was worry about Viktor getting lost.” 

“Okay,” answered Yuuri, hesitantly, “I guess I'll see you later, sis,” he finished as he walked towards the outside of his home.

He knew Viktor sometimes tended to overdo himself with his drinking but they had never received a call from someone asking them to look out for him, which made him... worry about the other man. He really hoped it was just a false alarm.

\------------------–------------------

It took Yuuri fifteen minutes to arrive at Nagahama’s Ramen and once there he indeed understood why old man Watanabe had been worried about Viktor. 

The other man was sitting at the corner of the food counter, a pot of half-eaten ramen in front of him and several bottles of sake and beer surrounding him, he was also missing his jacket and his shirt was half unbuttoned. When he came close to Viktor, Yuuri could also smell the alcohol in the other man, just how much had he drank? 

Yuuri placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, he didn't need to startle Viktor on top of everything else, “Viktor?” 

The other man turned around, when he faced him his eyes were glassy and unfocused, nonetheless, once Viktor was able to focus on him he gave him a wobbly smile and took his hand on his.

“Yuuri!” He exclaimed, his accent even thicker than normal, “You came! Do you want something to eat? To drink? My treat!” 

“What if we go back to the onsen?” Yuuri asked slowly

Viktor seemed to consider it, he placed his index finger in front of his lips and frowned in concentration. “Nu-uh, I don't want to go” he finally spoke, voice always cheerful, “I’m still, still... Peckish!” 

“You are what?” 

“Pe... Peckish!” Viktor repeated laughing to himself, “Isn't it a cool word, Yuuri? I read it once and it was so funny I couldn't take it out of my head! Isn't is English such a weird language?” He stood up suddenly, almost losing his balance, if it weren't for Yuuri being next to him to grab him he would’ve most certainly fallen down. 

“Okay, so what can I do for you not to feel.. Um... Like that?” Yuuri asked, still unsure of what was Viktor feeling. 

“Peckish, Yuuri, that's how I feel, I just need food that's all! Let's eat together!” 

“We can eat back at the onsen, what do you think about eating something my mom made?” 

Viktor actually brighten up with the suggestion, “Okay!” He blurted out. 

They started their walk back, Viktor leaning on Yuuri for support, apparently, the other man had outdone himself with his drinking that day. That couldn't be good for him but Yuuri didn't have the right to question anyone’s drinking habit really, considering he himself had had some nights that were lost to his drunken memory. 

They were halfway home when Viktor started talking again, “You smell really nice, not the same way you did at the banquet but... Homier... Yeah, you smell like home now.” 

“The banquet?” Yuuri asked with hesitation. _Could he mean last Grand Prix Final’s banquet?_ , he thought, unable to stop the pang of sadness that came with the memory of that competition. “We barely saw each other at the banquet?” 

“Yuuuuri, so mean, we- we had such a great time at the banquet,” Viktor continued, trying and failing to face him, if he had he might have been able to see the terrified look that set on Yuuri’s face, “When you dance with Yurio, and with Chris at the pole, and how we dance, dance, dance the night away, ” Viktor tried to take Yuuri’s hand to maybe recreate some of the dancing, failing as he almost lost his footing once again. 

_What is he talking about?_ , Yuuri’s mind provided, as he kept getting more nervous by the second.

“And do you remember how you dipped me in the middle of the dance floor? It's was so fun, Yuuri!” Viktor stated, still in a daze, from either the alcohol in him or the memories of the missing night in Yuuri’s memories, Yuuri could not guess. “And then when you asked me to be your coach!” 

That last sentence made Yuuri abruptly stop their walking, almost dropping Viktor because of the shock. 

“What?!” He whispered, voice rough and full of disbelief. 

This was all wrong, he had just gone for a little while to the banquet, then he went back to his room to soak on his misery. At least... That was what he had been telling to himself ever since he woke up the next day in his room, headache, sore throat and eyes, and immeasurable thirst because he had been crying until he fell asleep, not because he had had a hangover. He didn't want to believe that his lack of memories of that night were due to the fact that he had gotten extremely drunk. 

“Yuuri, you look rather pale, did you drink before coming here too?” Viktor asked, ignorant of the fact that he had just turned Yuuri’s world upside down. 

“Maybe we should just hurry up and get to the onsen,” Yuuri mustered, not daring to look at Viktor on the eyes, his energy totally drained from his body.

“I keep making you upset, please don't be upset,” Viktor whimpered softly, shoulders hunched and looking away from him. 

“I'm not upset!” Yuuri answered back, harder than he should have. 

He knew it wasn't Viktor’s fault, he had obviously come here because Yuuri had drunkenly asked for it, maybe Viktor only wanted to have a break and he was the perfect pet project of him- 

No, that wasn't fair to Viktor. The other man had shown nothing but complete devotion towards Yuuri’s training. Even if he came here with a wrong conception of Yuuri, he hadn't left him behind after Yurio came. That had to count for something. 

_But what if is all just a big fake out? What if Viktor was expecting more?_ Yuuri’s brain uselessly supplied as they came closer to his home. Yuuri doesn't know what to do, how to act. Had Viktor expected to find someone akin to drunk Yuuri when he arrived to Hasetsu? Was he disappointed with what he found? 

That night Yuuri found himself unable to fall asleep, haunted by the doubts his brain had plagued him with. When morning came he didn't get out of bed once his alarm went off. He didn't get up when Viktor knocked on his door for the first time, nor the times he came looking for him after that. 

He felt sad, guilty, angry, doubtful, a disarray of feelings all hitting him at once. He only got up hours later, once his sister came demanding that he at least had something to eat. After finally having some steamed vegetables and plain rice he made his decision, he would have to talk to Viktor at once, so he waited for the other man to be back from his walk.

\------------------–------------------

Viktor knew he had messed up, he hadn't thought that his sudden confession last night was going to cause such a reaction in Yuuri. To be honest, he wasn't thinking at all on that moment. 

It has been one of those days, he had woken up with no will of getting out of bed, but he had a duty towards Yuuri, and he would be dead before he let the other man down. Forcing himself to get up, Viktor had thought that the day had gone pretty good considering how he had been feeling the entire time. Now he wished he hadn't gotten up at all.

After Yuuri’s rejection to go out with him he had felt horrible, the sting of yet another rejection hitting harder than it normally would have on any other day. Viktor knew the other man was at least attracted to him, he wasn't blind to the longing looks Yuuri threw at him, especially when they were both relaxing at the onsen and the younger man thought he wasn’t watching. Nonetheless, he couldn't figure out why the other skater rejected almost all of his offers to form a lasting bond. 

It pained him that someone as beautiful and talented as Yuuri still pushed him away for no apparent reason other than self-consciousness and Viktor didn't know how to help him, which made him even more frustrated. So in that state of mind, he didn’t think twice when he kept ordering more and more drinks. He had lost count on the number of drinks he had had but suddenly, lovely Yuuri was right next to him offering him a hand to guide him back to their home. 

The way back to the onsen passed in a total blur. Viktor remembered he was slurring sweet nothings to Yuuri as he recounted the events of the banquet, at the time it felt as if it was the most natural thing to talk about. 

He had never imagined that Yuuri wouldn't actually remember that night, but thinking about it now, considering the fact that the other man had drunk at least sixteen glasses of champagne, it should have been obvious. 

Now Yuuri hadn't left his room in the entire day and Viktor knew he was being ignored. He had tried to knock on his door to see if Yuuri would open the door but he was only met with silence, he had then tried to call Yuuri to his cellphone but his callings were unanswered. He even tried to coax the other man out with the promise of Katsudon but that didn't work either. Realizing it was probably a matter of time until Yuuri would leave his self-imposed exile he decided to walk Makka around the town. 

On his way back he found himself in front of a flower shop, they were displaying several kind of flowers and Viktor thought of buying Yuuri a beautiful bouquet of pink shaded peonies as a way of showing him how regretful Viktor felt. If nothing else, at least he knew Yuuri would appreciate the beauty of the flowers. 

The more he walked closer to the onsen the more Viktor started to feel nervous, what of Yuuri didn't want to have him as a coach anymore? All of it because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Of course Yuuri didn't remember the banquet, even if it was the most magical night Viktor had had in a while it didn't mean that Yuuri was going to feel the same. 

His plan on giving Yuuri the beautiful bouquet of flowers was then trashed aside, if Yuuri hadn’t wanted to accept his previous advances in the past, now with the new information he recently learned, he could take the gesture as a way of Viktor trying to impose his feelings for him. 

Viktor didn't want to create any more misunderstandings between them, so as he entered the onsen he tried to stealthily get back to his room without been seen with the intentions of placing the peonies on a flower vase next to the window. 

He actually managed to get back all the way to his front door when someone suddenly grabbed him softly by the elbow. It made him jump and stop dead on his tracks, he slowly turned around only to be faced by Yuuri. 

_Talk about being stealthy_ , Viktor thought, Yuuri obviously should give him advice on how he managed to reach him without being noticed. 

“Hello, Yuuri!” Viktor spoke, nervously trying to hide the bouquet behind his back. Yuuri eyed the flowers curiously but thankfully didn't comment on it, “I didn't expect to see you here-” 

“I think we need to talk,” the younger man asked without missing a beat, in a way that clearly didn't let any room to argue. 

Flinching again Viktor answered in a low voice, “Okay, that's fair enough.” 

Opening the door to his room he turned to Yuuri once more, “Do you want to talk here or would you prefer somewhere else?” 

“Your room is fine,” he answered curtly. 

Once inside the room, Viktor walked towards one of his nightstands next to the window to place the flowers on a vase that was over it. He did it slowly, trying to buy time for whatever Yuuri wanted to talk about. He imagined that it couldn't be something pleasing, given the circumstances, and if Yuuri was going to ask him to go back to Russia he would rather delay that the most he could. 

When he noticed that Yuuri sat on the couch, next to Makkachin, he decided to sit cross-legged on his bed, facing the other man. Bracing himself to anything Yuuri would tell him now, he would take it and he would not let his emotions get the better of him. 

It took sometime before Yuuri spoke, he kept his gaze on Makka, slowly petting the older dog. He took one deep breath before looking at Viktor directly at the eyes, “I want to apologize to you, Viktor.” Yuuri blurted up. 

It sure took Viktor by surprise, he had been expecting a lot of things but an apology never crossed his mind. Why would Yuuri apologize when it was Viktor who was clearly on the wrong? He had come here and inserted himself in the life of someone who, by all accounts, didn't remember having previously held a single conversation with him at all. 

By all means, Viktor had been a perfect stranger when he decided to come into Yuuri’s life. 

Yet here was Yuuri, bowing and trembling before him, maybe he was scared, maybe he was anxious, Viktor didn't know. But he sure as hell wasn't going to allow Yuuri to feel inadequate because of something that it wasn't his fault. 

“Yuuri, you don't need to apologize, please you have done nothing wrong,” Viktor spoke softly, trying to reassure the younger man. 

“That's not true,” Yuuri rebutted him, “I gave you a false impression of who I am and I’ve made you waste precious time out of your career, from both a coach and skater. I’ve disappointed you-” 

“You haven't done anything like that,” Viktor interrupted, standing up and kneeling in front of Yuuri, he took the other man hands on him and continued with the most serious tone he could muster. It was important to him that Yuuri understood. 

“Yes, when we met you weren't acting like you normally would but, Yuuri, you were drunk, I can't fault you on that, nobody can. In the time I’ve got to meet you, you have proven countless times how an amazing person you are. You are determined, never gave up, you're such a strong person that managed to surpass the adversities that are thrown at your way. You are caring towards your family, towards your friends, you don’t mind helping others, you don’t look down on people, and most importantly you are such an honest man, Yuuri.” Viktor took a deep breath before he continued. 

“And please, _please_ don't say that you have wasted my time, you are an incredible skater and I'm so, _so_ proud to be your coach. Not only that, but I'm grateful that you have given me the opportunity to do so, so please Yuuri, don't ever think you aren't good enough.” 

Viktor was trembling by the time he was finished. He had told Yuuri once that his job was going to be to make him feel confident in himself, and he was praying to every known deity that he had accomplished that, at least in making Yuuri understand how a wonderful person and skater he was. 

He was brought out of his musings when he felt a tear drop on his hands, he looked up to Yuuri and was horrified to see the other man crying. 

_Why is this happening?_ , he thought. Had he, once again, done something to make Yuuri feel bad? Before he could keep spiraling in self-doubt Yuuri squeezed his hands and flashed him with a shy, beautiful smile. 

“You really think that way about me?” He asked softly, voice full of content. 

“Of course I do, Yuuri.” Viktor answered immediately, “You are an amazing person, every single day with you is an endless surprise. And the way you skate, it's like you made music when you are on the rink.” 

“But- are you not... Disappointed that I'm not like the person you met at the banquet?” 

“I've never been,” Viktor admitted immediately, not wanting to give Yuuri any room for doubt, “I was surprised, I must admit. But never disappointed, never in you Yuuri,” Viktor finished while sitting next to Yuuri, placing one of his hands on Yuuri’s cheek and caressing it slowly. 

“I'm glad,” the younger man replied, placing his hand above Viktor’s.


	2. Outcomes

In Yuuri’s opinion, their talk brought rather unexpected consequences. After he had calmed down enough to ask Viktor for photos of the banquet a sudden urge came to his mind, leaving him unable to concertante on Viktor’s delighted voice as he related the events of that came to happen that night. 

He couldn't lie to himself, he had always found Viktor attracting, his skating mesmerizing. And now, after a time of them living under the same roof, he had been leaving behind what it was more than simple celebrity admiration and hopelessly developing a steadily growing crush towards the other man. 

He had been hesitant about making his feelings known to the other man before, not wanting to endanger their professional relationship for feelings that he didn't know if there were fully reciprocated. 

Yes, he knew Viktor was attracted to him but he didn't know the extent of said attraction. Now, hearing the passionate words the other man said about him, Yuuri decided to take a leap. Yuuri armed himself with courage and asked what he had wanted to do ever since he had won the onsen on ice. 

“Viktor, could I... Can I- would you mind if I kiss you?” He questioned the other man, eyes to his knees, and uncertainty tinting his voice even at this moment, thoughts that he had read the signs wrong coming to his mind. 

He could feel the blush blooming on his cheeks and spreading to his neck and chest, his only hope was that Viktor didn't notice how much nervous he was at the moment. 

When he didn't hear an immediate reply he looked up at Viktor, dreading that he had been wrong about Viktor’s feelings. The expression of pure bliss on Viktor’s face was enough to eradicate any sort of doubt that was left in Yuuri. 

Yuuri slowly came closer to Viktor, taking his face between his hands and pressing his lips against the older man’s own. They were soft, probably because of that overly priced lip balm that Viktor insisted in taking everywhere. 

As the kiss became longer, deeper Yuuri realized he couldn't stop what he was doing, kissing Viktor was like an addition. Thrilled and happy he started caressing the other man’s neck, eliciting a moan from Viktor that made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat. He finally pulled away from the kiss when he was out of air, but Viktor kept giving him little pecs on his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, everywhere he could reach. 

“I've wanted to do that for such a long time,” Viktor whispered in between the kisses. 

“Me too,” Yuuri said, truthfully. 

Viktor had been such a big influence on his entire life and career. He always wondered how it would feel to have him as close as he was now, and after their talk, he knew that the little fan adoration he held for the other man had been steadily morphing into something more, something deeper that he couldn't still completely wrapped his head around it. Nonetheless, every time the other man smiled at him it made his heart flutter quicker inside his chest. 

“I still have to tell you, Yuuri, ” Viktor started, this time serious, “I- I know I haven't been exactly subtle about how I feel about you, but you have to know that to me the most important thing is for you to be happy. I don't want you to feel like you have to be in a romantic relationship with me because of what happened at the banquet. From the moment I came here I was serious about coaching you.” 

Yuuri felt so elated to hear that. He couldn’t lie the thought did cross his mind when he had been secluded in his room, but he easily discarded it. Viktor had been nothing but a hardworking, dedicated coach to him, even when Yuuri had rejected his advances right when the other man first came to Hasetsu, Viktor had never made him feel like he was owed something. 

“I know that, I- I know I lack confidence, and that's a problem that it’s not going to be solved right now. I know I'm going to doubt myself in the future, and I want you to know that doesn't have anything to do with how you are to me. But. If there's something I'm certain is that you’ve never made me feel like there's a condition for you to be here, and I really appreciate that.” 

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing, from the reason Yuuri had been in that state at the last banquet to the seagulls Makkachin had chased away when Viktor took her out to a walk early that day. Yuuri had never felt so comfortable opening up to someone before, and it made him glad that it happened with Viktor.

Sometime in the night, they started kissing once more, and if those kisses escalated into something more their only witnesses were the walls of Viktor’s room.

\------------------–------------------

The thought of waking up next to Yuuri before a day packed with a full scheduled training was so domestic that Viktor couldn't believe it was happening. He realized there were still 30 minutes before the alarm clock started ringing so he decided he would get up to make Yuuri something to eat, he was betting on the other man to be famished after last night. 

Before he could detangle from the younger man, Yuuri opened his eyes, slowly waking up. He pressed himself closer to Viktor kissing his clavicle and burying his face on the crook of his neck.

“Mmh, don't go... It's too early,” Yuuri rasped out, voice still tinted with sleep. 

And honestly, what could Viktor do except for obeying that lovely request from Yuuri? He was powerless against the beautiful being that was the younger man, “I want to bring you some breakfast, what do you think about having it here in bed?” 

“Tempting, but I rather have you here for a little bit longer.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” Viktor replied, hugging Yuuri more tightly and giving him a small kiss on his head. 

Later that day, once they finally got out of Viktor’s room, Yuuri’s family didn't seem to question their new relationship development. Mari even teased them about it, telling them that she was glad they finally sorted out their stuff, also adding she was happy they got to talk to each other. Toshiya had given them a big smile as they were getting ready for practice and Hiroko had packed them a delicious lunch pointing out how happy they look together. 

Viktor had actually been relieved with Yuuri’s family reactions. Is not that he had been scared of them not actually approving the change in his and Yuuri’s relationship per se. But it was nice to actually receive explicit congratulations and goodwill wishes about it, it made appease that small part of himself that always wondered if he was ever going to be good enough for someone.

A few weeks later, at the middle of practice, he could feel how something about Yuuri’s demeanor at interpreting eros had changed. There were snips here and there about something new as if he had started to find small pieces of what was missing previously on his performance. As always, Viktor was spellbound with Yuuri on the ice, the other man always managing to capture his mind and soul, enthralling him completely. 

The difference now being that Viktor was able to act on the impulse he got of kissing Yuuri senseless once he finished running through his short program, which he happily did. Wasting no time, he skated towards Yuuri grabbing him by his waist and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I'm guessing you liked the way I skated just now?” Yuuri asked amused, once they finally part from each other. 

“I always love the way you move on the ice,” Viktor replied, nuzzling against Yuuri’s neck, “But yes, the way you just skated right now was the best skating I've seen of this routine from you. So obviously I ought to incentive you somehow.” 

“I must say, I really like your methods,” Yuuri laughed as he pressed a short kiss on Viktor's cheek, “I hope it doesn't distract us, though,” he playfully warned. 

“Won't happen. Coach words of honor.” To prove his point Viktor pulled back and with the most professional tone he could muster at the moment he continued, “Now, how about we start working on your free skate.” 

Yuuri's demeanor also changed, determination filling his eyes at the prospect of a new challenging routine for him to skate, “I would love nothing more.”

And Viktor new right there and then that he had it bad for the lovely, sublime man in front of him. He quietly sent a prayer for this bliss to never end.

\------------------–------------------

Several months down the line Viktor watched mesmerized at Yuuri standing at the top of the podium, euphoria clearly displayed across his face. His first -but surely not his last- Grand Prix gold medal hanging proudly around his neck. 

It hadn't been easy, but his beloved had done it, he had managed to win the competition that he so dreadfully lost last time around. Viktor couldn't feel happier and prouder of his Yuuri, finally achieving his full potential. 

They had a lot to plan from now on. After a lengthy conversation a few days prior to the competition were Yuuri had admired to Viktor that since the beginning of the season his goal he had been to retire after the GPF a lot of decisions had been reached. 

He was glad Yuuri had decided not to go with his initial plan, considering how well he had been doing the half season. But also with that came the discussion about what did Viktor want for his career in the future, he couldn't deny the thrill he felt when he imagined going back to skating, especially if he was competing against Yuuri. In the end, it was decided that Viktor was going to return for the Russian Nationals to try and claim a spot for Europeans and Worlds. Hopefully, with that, he was going to be able to skate with Yuuri by the end of the season.

But that wasn't the end of the changes that were to come in the future. Yuuri being the wonderful human he was had stored one more surprise for Viktor. The best surprise he had ever received.

He couldn't help but kiss the ring that was now circling his finger, a promised of what was to come. Viktor hoped that Yuuri would feel it too, as on the other man’s finger a matching ring was placed. 

He smiled looking at his finger once again, gold and round and shining, the best gold Viktor had ever gotten in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys are wondering, GwenChan’s prompt was as it follows: Canon divergence (?) Yuuri goes to pick up Victor from his drinking and eating ramen. Victor is ranting about the banquet.
> 
> I really appreciate Kudos and comments (they give me life).
> 
> Come visit at my tumblr:[@briapia95](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


End file.
